Mischief Managed: The Final Adventures of the Mara
by Punk Rock Hippie
Summary: Note: This story has mostly been scratched. Please see the updated version. This is for chronicling purpose only. This is the introduction to a story I plan to use as the basis of an online Marauders fanzine. This story, being the main story, will document the final year of Lily and James Potter's lives through the eyes of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.


Introduction

The fire crackled and illuminated the backyard of Lily and James Potter's home as four figures sat noisily and clumsily drinking Fire Whiskey. An old ritual dating back to their school days, twenty year olds Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James had not had a guys night since the Potter's first child Harry was born the month before.

"Bout time you got out of that damn house Prongsie!" Sirius laughed, putting his arm around his best friend and pulling him nearer. " Even if it is just the backyard, let the child have a little space or he'll grow up hating you as much as I hate me mum!"

A small smile flickered across James' face, knowing Sirius in his irresponsible lifestyle was right for once. He knew he had smothered Lily and Harry both the past month, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he had fallen in love all over again, everything was new and exciting. He hated to admit it, but he even liked changing Harry's diapers. "Yea, yea." He replied fighting to escape Sirius' long arm.

"This is the second time we've all been together since Harry was born…that's only one time less than we used to hang WEEKLY." Sirius tried to stand up but found himself falling backwards and instead let out a cackle not unlike that of his mother. "And the first time we've all been drunk in a loooooooong time."

"Drunk? Speak for yourself." Remus said, breaking his silence after nearly an hour. "How can I even attempt to get drunk when I have you bumbling idiots falling over each other every time we do drink." Sirius let out another laugh and fell backward off the log he sat on while the others ignored him. Remus continued "And what did we think, we'd always have nothing better to do than bum around together? Its about time one of us settled down…..some of us could even take a few pointers from James." His eyes fell on the limp form of Sirius. This time, it was James who laughed.

"Anyway boys…or should I say gentlemen, we may as well discuss why I asked you all here." James said, Peter and Remus' eyes locked on him. "It's come to Albus' attention that there is a possibility Voldemort (Peter winced at the name) is in search of Lily and I. Thus, with Harry's safety our primary concern, we plan to resign from the Order Tuesday evening. I wanted the three of you to hear it first."

Silence followed, at which point Remus nodded his head a look of utmost respect crossing his prematurely aging face. Meanwhile, Peter looked completely awe struck and nearly as scared as he looked the first time Professor McGonagall caught the boys sneaking out of bed, while Sirius failed to make even the slightest of movements.

"You must do whats best for your family Prongs, and nobody can blame you for that. What are you going to do though? I mean….I can set up some defensive spells if you'd like, and Sirius and I can take lookout shifts if you'd like, and obviously Peter lives right next door and-"

"Thank you Moony. I know I can count on you all…I mean WE can count on you all. But Albus and I are meeting tomorrow evening to discuss measures to take for our protection that hopefully will not require us to go into hiding. I think I may take Padfoot with….if he isn't too hung over. The both of you are more than welcome to dinner tomorrow night though if you'd like the details and plan of action. And I still would like to make one of you Harry's godfather just in case…ya know…."

Remus and Peter both nodded, both thinking of reasons why Sirius should be baby Harry's godfather, though James always insisted he was too immature and childish to take care of himself and therefore wanted one of the other Marauders, as they had called themselves in school, to rise to the occasion. "Very well James, I suppose we should let you go then so you can get some rest before your meeting. Would you like some help with Padfoot?"

"No thank you Moony, just because were raising Harry the natural muggle way, doesn't mean were not using any magic at all around him. I'll just levitate him. You alright to fly home?"

"I should be…..but I think I'll just crash on Wormtail's futon if you don't mind? I have a few things I'd like to discuss with Peter anyway."

"Your always welcome Remus." Peter replied, the only one of the friends to normally call them by their given name. With that, Peter extinguished the fire with his wand and the friends went their separate ways for the night.


End file.
